Love is a Losing Game
by TheGloriousWar
Summary: When Puck breaks up with Kurt, Kurt finds a new way to cope with the pain. Can Kurt and Puck ever come back together or will Kurt be left to live his life in an Amy Winehouse song. Puckurt Warning: Underage Drinking.


**A/N: So this has been on my mind for so long. I love Amy Winehouse and wanted to write a story based on some of my favorite songs of hers'. This is what turned out. I love it and I hope you love it too. I DO NOT OWN GLEE AT ALL! ALL CHARACTER CREDIT GOES TO RIB.**

Love is a Losing Game

Kurt Hummel could not believe his ears. Was Noah "Puck" Puckerman really breaking up with him? _Him?_ Kurt stared at Puck incredulously.

Everything that day seemed to be going perfectly fine. Kurt had arrived at McKinley and wasn't even slushied when he walked through the front doors. He met up with Puck and everything seemed normal. He went to all his classes and even got a little solo part in the song they were rehearsing today in Glee. SO why was Puck breaking up with him?

"Wait, hold on. Why are you breaking up with me?" Kurt asked incredulously. "Everything was fine this morning, I don't understand. Please explain your logic to me." Kurt was beyond furious, he was _livid_.

"Well now that Quinn and Sam aren't dating we kind of hooked up. It wasn't planned—." Noah replied but was cut off.

"Wait! You cheated on me? With Quinn? Of all people?" Kurt could not believe his ears. Was he just some game to Puck; just some fun on the side until Quinn was ready for Puck again? "What about all that crap about 'loving me?'" Kurt could feel the tears behind his eyes but he was not going to let himself cry.

"It wasn't crap…look Kurt I'm sorry okay. I do love you but…I just love her too. She birthed my child."

"And then took her away and gave her to Shelby. Do you remember that?"

"Of course I remember that but Kurt…you're making this harder than it has to be. Why can't you just accept this? You knew we weren't going to last." Puck tried to convince Kurt but every word just made Kurt madder.

"You lied to me! All that shit about love…you…inconsiderate asshole!" Kurt shouted across the empty hallway. He could feel himself begin to shake. This was not supposed to happen right now.

"I do love you-." But before Puck could finish that sentence he felt Kurt's hand come flying across his face. Kurt put all the force he could into that slap; maybe it'll knock some sense into that boy about love.

"No, you don't love me. If you loved me, you wouldn't have cheated on me. You wouldn't have spent four months wasting my time. No you don't love me. You never did." With that said Kurt walked away with the tears rolling down his face. This was not supposed to happen. Things were suppose to fine.

Noah sighed before turning in the opposite direction and heading over to Quinn's house to tell her the news.

Kurt didn't know how he got home but he managed without crashing into anything. He ignored Carole and his father's questions of concern and locked himself in his room. He didn't want them to ask questions about what was wrong. He felt humiliated and used.

What Kurt just didn't understand was why Puck didn't just tell him what was wrong. Maybe Kurt could have given Puck all the things he wanted. Kurt loved Puck with all of his heart. The pain he felt now was unbearable.

Kurt had given everything to Puck. Three months into the relationship Kurt had even given Puck his virginity. The one thing he could never get back. The sex couldn't have sent Puck away. That was the most fun they ever had with each other. Kurt could always please Puck. There was no reason for Puck to have done this.

"He just didn't love me did he?" Kurt whispered to himself. He could feel himself breaking even more. The pain was coursing through every vain in his body. The loneliness was overwhelming. He just wanted it all to stop.

Kurt stopped sobbing when something gold and brown peeped out from behind his vanity mirror. He slowly walked over to it and pulled the bottle out from its hiding place. It was his and Puck's anniversary drink, Crown Royal. Kurt would always tell Puck he would never drink something so low class as beer so Puck would get Crown Royal just to emphasize how much of a princess Kurt was.

Kurt quickly thought about just throwing the damn thing away until the pain of the memories started to come back. He quickly opened the bottle and took a swig of the burning drink. It ran hot down his throat but it helped numb the pain of the memories of Puck. When the effects started to wear off he quickly took another swig, and then another, and then another. Before he knew it his throat was burning and his head was buzzing.

Kurt needed something to cool down the heat in his body. He knew exactly what he needed. He searched his box spring thoroughly until he found what he was looking for; Puck's menthol cigarettes. He went over to his record player and put on an Amy Winehouse soundtrack before opening up the window and lighting up the cigarettes. He let himself get lost in the music and before he knew it he smoked four ciggs and drank the rest of the delicious "forget you" drink.

He hid the bottle from his father's view before he crawled over to his bed and fell over. Amy Winehouse still sang in the background. He sang along with her. _You said that I'm the only one, the only one. Yeah… but will my heart be broken when the night meets the morning sun?_ Kurt drifted off to sleep. He didn't dream that night.

That was how Kurt's life continued for the next three weeks. He would avoid everyone at school. Every single one of them reminded him of some kind of memory so he just tried to avoid them at all cost. Glee was especially difficult but he managed by not even glancing Puck's direction.

Puck and Quinn are an item…again. Kurt couldn't have been sicker about it. He just wanted them to disappear off the face of the planet. Every day he would see them together and he would go home and drink some more. He got the booze from Puck's hook ups that he introduced Kurt to. All Kurt had to do was show them the money and they gave him all the alcohol and cigarettes Kurt needed.

As Kurt drank more his attitude and spite for everything got worse. He snapped at everyone more and anyone who tried to touch him got their hand slapped away. He was tired off all them. In fact he was tired in general. He avoided everyone after the last time Sam tried to touch his shoulder as a way to get his attention and ended up with a red hand print across his face. Everything was going fine until Mr. Schue decided he wanted to see if he was okay.

"Kurt, can I talk to you?" Kurt reluctantly nodded and walked over to his office and sat down. "I've noticed a change in you. You look tired; you have dark circles under your eyes. You're getting thinner. Not to mention the bad attitude, the rude comments and just the overall sense of not caring. Can I ask what happened?"

Kurt looked at him and narrowed his eyes. "No." He was not going to tell his teacher all his problems. They were none of his business. Especially since he's been featuring the newest couple as much as possible in their numbers.

Will looked surprised at the sound of loathing in Kurt's voice. Not to mention the slight rasp it held. "Kurt I'm just trying to help—." But he was cut off by Kurt standing up.

"Well don't." Kurt said before walking out of the classroom. Will didn't know what was going on with Kurt but ever since he and Puck stopped talking things seemed to go downhill. He'd just keep an eye on Kurt until things unraveled some more.

Pretty soon drinking just when he got home wasn't enough for Kurt. He had to go to school every morning and see the happy-go-lucky-couple everyday. He needed the morning relief as well. So he started drinking every morning as well when he got to school. He wouldn't drink too much just enough for him to be able to stop feeling. He'd then sober up enough to go home and drink some more.

He thought no one would notice but on this faithful Wednesday Glee rehearsal someone did. Well not just a someone, the whole club did. Everything was fine at first. They were singing songs about unfinished business. Quinn and Puck sang a song about how they had unfinished business and they got a standing ovation from the entire club, minus Kurt. When Puck kissed Quinn he had to excuse himself to use the restroom.

When he got to the boy's room he opened up his bag and took out the flask. He downed the rest of its contents. The buzz was immediate and it combined with the previous hit from earlier that day. Kurt was now not just buzzed, but full on drunk and he was happy about it. He couldn't feel shit. And that kissed meant dick to him.

Kurt stumbled back into the room with a smile on his face and his eyes glossed over. "Mr. Schue, have a song prepared." He said before giggling like someone being caught doing something naughty.

"Uh, okay Kurt. Show us what you got." Will said before moving to the side. Something wasn't right with Kurt. He seemed…off. He wasn't the only one to notice either because when he looked over to his students he saw the club looking at Kurt with concerned eyes. Even Quinn looked a little worried.

Kurt walked over to the band and gave them the sheet music and they stared back at him with confusion. "Oh just play it, geeks." He said before wobbling his way back to the front of the club.

Kurt stared out at the club while the beginning of the song began. He was wearing a plain white v-neck and black skinny jeans. He was going back to the basics of fashion. He was going back to black.

_He left no time to regret  
Kept his dick wet  
With his same old safe bet_

Kurt sang while looking directly at Quinn and Puck.

_Me and my head high  
And my tears dry  
Get on without my guy_

He lifted his head and stared down at all their shocked expressions. His words were slurring together because of the alcohol but this was a grade A performance.

_You went back to what you knew  
So far removed from all that we went through  
And I tread a troubled track  
My odds are stacked  
I'll go back to black_

We only said goodbye with words  
I died a hundred times  
You go back to her  
And I go back to  
I go back to us  


Kurt began to feel his eyes tear up at this art changing the words to match the situation he was in at the moment.

_I love you much  
It's not enough  
You love hoes, and I loved us._

He heard the club gasp and when he looked back up at Quinn and Puck he saw Quinn with a hurt expression and Puck with a furious one. He didn't care. He was too drunk to care.

_And life is like a pipe  
And I'm a tiny penny rolling up the walls inside_

We only said goodbye with words  
I died a hundred times  
You go back to her  
And I go back to  
We only said goodbye with words  
I died a hundred times  
You go back to her  
And I go back to  


Kurt let the tears fall from his eyes. He couldn't believe this was actually real. He just wanted to go home and drink and fall asleep. Everything was easier when he was asleep.

Mr. Schue looked on at his student singing with so much pain and anguish and loneliness he wanted to just end the song and give Kurt a hug, but he had never heard Kurt sing with so much passion in a long time he didn't want to ruin it.

_Black  
Black  
Black  
Black  
Black  
Black  
Black  
I go back to  
I go back to_

We only said goodbye with words  
I died a hundred times  
You go back to her  
And I go back to  
We only said goodbye with words  
I died a hundred times  
You go back to her  
And I go back to black  


Kurt finished his performance and wiped the tears from his eyes before he started laughing. "Wow that was exciting." The club applauded appropriately for the boy. They were all sullen and morose about his performance. They wanted to give him a hug but they remembered that he let no one touch him anymore.

Will dismissed the class and everyone made their way out. Puck and Quinn were out before anyone questioned either one of them. With one last glare at Kurt, Puck was out the door. Kurt just laughed and packed up his things. He was still drunk but he had to get home.

Kurt started down the hall but was halted when he heard Mercedes and Finn call his name. He turned around to find out what they wanted. He didn't have time for this.

"Kurt can we talk?" Finn asked. He looked a little shy.

"Can't this wait until we get home Finn?" Kurt asked.

"Actually no it can't. We both want to talk to you and Mercedes doesn't live with us so no." Kurt just stared at him, bored.

"Look white boy, I don't know what's gotten into you but this whole depression thing needs to stop." Mercedes interrupted. She sniffed the air around Kurt. "And are you drunk boy?"

Kurt just stared at her. "No, I'm not depressed so get off my back. And so what if I am. Everyone drinks." Kurt responded.

Mercedes just stared back with wide eyes. "Look Kurt we're just trying to help. And I'm not letting you drive home drunk. I should tell Burt about this."

Kurt looked unfazed. "Whatever drive me home, wouldn't want to kill myself now would I. But if you so much as utter a word to my dad I'll tell Carole all about how you snuck Rachel into your room the past two Saturdays."

Finn just sputtered before sighing. "Okay fine, I won't tell Burt but Kurt you really need to talk to us about this. The whole club is worried, we just want to help."

"Well like I told Mr. Schue, don't." Kurt began to walk down the hall. "Well are we leaving or not?"

Finn just turned to Mercedes and nodded at her before walking with Kurt to the Navigator and driving them home. When they got home Kurt just went straight to his room without a greeting to Burt or Carole. His parents just looked at the door with worried eyes before going up to bed.

The next day Kurt is still drunk from the night before and Finn decides to drive them to school. Kurt drinks in the bathroom stall before going to morning Glee rehearsal. He get's fairly drunk and sloppily walks out the door and into the choir room.

Everyone's quiet when he arrives and he decides to sit by himself in the corner. This morning, before Kurt woke up, he was dreaming of how he and Puck use to cuddle and make love. The fantasy was ruined by the alarm clock and he just wanted the pain to stop.

"Mr. Schue, I have another song I'd like to sing." Will looked reluctant but Kurt got up anyways and handed the music to Brad and the band. Will just bowed his head and stepped to the side.

_As far as my heart, I'd rather be restless  
Second I stop the sleep catches up and I'm breathless  
This ache in my chest, 'cause my day is done now  
The dark covers me and I cannot run now_

My blood running cold, I stand before him  
It's all I can do to assure him  
When he comes to me, I drip for him tonight  
Drowning in me, we bathe under blue light  


_He gets fierce in my dreams seizing my guts  
He floods me with dread  
Soaked to his soul he swims in my eyes by the bed  
Pour myself over him, moon spilling in  
And I wake up alone  
_

Kurt hadn't finished the song but when he looked at Noah he felt like he was going to be sick. He ran out the room and ran straight to the bathroom leaving everyone staring at the open door. Finn went to go check on him but Puck stopped him and went after Kurt himself.

He found Kurt in the boys bathroom stall puking his guts out into the porcelain bowl. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" Puck asked.

Kurt instantly froze when he heard that voice. "What re you doing here?" He asked turning away from the bowl and flushing it. He walked past Puck to get to the sink and wash out his mouth.

"I came to check up on you, you just bolted out of the room like a bat out of hell." Puck replied.

"Oh that's rich." Kurt said. Puck just looked confused. "Now you want to develop some sort of feeling for my well being." Kurt retorted with much venom.

"Look I thought we talked about this." Kurt just sniffed.

"No you talked about it."

"Whatever, you didn't answer my question. Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"And what exactly am I doing to myself?" Kurt asked innocently.

"All of this, the drinking; the singing; the calling Quinn a hoe." Puck replied getting madder with each word. Kurt look displeased.

"Do you really have to ask me that question?" Was Kurt's reply.

"I don't understand. Why can't you just move on?" Puck asked like it was the easiest thing to do.

Kurt was fed up with this and maybe it was the booze that made him react but he did. "Because I still love you! And the booze is the only thing that'll make me forget about all of that." Kurt felt his eyes begin to water and tears began to fall down his cheeks. "I don't want to love you anymore. The alcohol just makes it a lot easier."

Puck looked at him with so much care. Kurt almost thought that he saw love but quickly dismissed it. Puck went to go grab Kurt's cheek but Kurt quickly swiped his hand away. "Don't…touch me. It's hard enough as it is seeing you with her everyday. I just can't do it without help." Kurt walked around Noah and left him there staring sadly at where Kurt walked out.

The pain of that conversation intensified and he couldn't stand it. So he went straight to the nurse's office and waited for her to leave. When she did he snuck in and opened the medicine cabinet and took out the strongest painkillers they had. He popped one into his mouth and followed it with a swig of gin. The effect was instant he felt numb to everything. He felt happy.

He walked around the school and his high was perfect. Nothing got him down. The jocks would throw homophobic slurs at him but he would just bush them off. It was the passing period before afternoon Glee rehearsal when his high started to go down. He needed it specifically for this period so he dug in his bag for another pill and downed it with a swig of gin again. He felt numb again and all was well.

That was until he actually sat down and tried to pay attention. Mr. Schue was going on about something. Kurt thought it had something to do with pain. Oh he knew pain. That was an easy subject to sing. But when Quinn got up first and started singing he felt his resolve and clouded high begin to break. She was singing _Don't You Remember_ by Adele. Like she had any idea what that song was really about.

Kurt began to feel his eyes sting. No, he couldn't cry in front of everyone. He tried so hard but a loud curdling sob was pulled from his lips. The music stopped and he began to sob uncontrollably. He just couldn't stop. He felt Mercedes and Finn at his side trying to comfort him. Sam was above him trying to ask him what was wrong and everyone was just talking and asking what was wrong with Kurt.

"Kurt, honey, are you okay? Do you need to go outside for a moment?" Mercedes asked him.

"No, I'm fine. Really." Kurt said in between sobs. Finn just rubbed his back trying to calm him down. Kurt didn't have enough energy to move his hand. He began to sob again until he heard Quinn mutter to Santana, "isn't he just the over-dramatic one." That just made him livid.

"Oh fuck off!" He shouted at Quinn. "You have no right to judge me you insensitive bitch!" Puck jumped down to Quinn's side and glared at Kurt.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Puck shouted back.

"Oh please, wouldn't want to offend the precious whore. Tell me now, when are you going to be tired of Puck again and move back to Finn. Or maybe Sam after that." Kurt was beyond livid now he was royally pissed and his whole body was shaking.

Puck took a step to Kurt. "You better shut the fuck up Hummel." He growled angrily. Kurt just laughed at him.

"So now were back to Hummel huh? What happened to moaning my name when you use to screw my brains out Puckerman? Did you forget about that? No you couldn't have. You said I was the best lay you've ever had, even better than your precious golden cunt." Kurt just laughed again when Noah got up in his face. "What are you going to do Puck, hit me? Fine Fucking hit me!" Kurt shouted getting dangerously close to Puck's face. "HIT ME!" Kurt shouted. Puck took a step back and stared at Kurt incredulously. Kurt snorted. "That's what I thought."

Kurt turned to grab his stuff off his chair. Finn caught sight of the pill bottle before it was shoved deeper inside the bag. Kurt went to walk out the door, shoving Rachel out of his way. He stopped and turned around to shot "fuck all of you!" Before walking out the door.

Kurt walked all the way home without a second thought. When he got there he was glad his father wasn't home yet. It meant he could relax before dealing with the ultimate fallout that was going to happen when Finn got home.

He grabbed some Hennessey out of the liquor cabinet before popping another pill his mouth and swallowing it down with some of the golden pain killer. He laid himself flat on the couch staring out at the blank screen of the living room TV. He continued to drink until he passed out right there with the bottle in his hand.

When Burt and Carole got home and found Kurt passed out on the couch with a bottle of Hennessey they were furious to say the least. But then they saw the tear tracks on his face and stained mascara underneath his eyes and they knew something had happened. They got into their comfortable clothes and woke Kurt up. They needed to figure out what was going on with Kurt.

"Kurt sweetie, wake up." Carole called to him. He opened his eyes and shot up from his seat on the couch and stared at Burt and Carole dropping the bottle in the process.

"Kurt what's going on? You've been acting distant lately and now I come home to find you passed out with a bottle of whisky in your hand? I raised you better than that."

Without the painkillers and the alcohol Kurt could feel the pain full force and the words of his father just intensified them. He looked at his dad. "Dad, I'm sorry. I'm fine today was just a rough day." Kurt tried to smile but Burt's gaze remained unaltered.

"No you're not fine Kurt. You haven't been fine in a while. Please son, just tell me what's going on." But tried again. "Is it that Puck kid? Did he do something?"

"Don't! Please just don't mention his name. Dad I'm fine. Please just drop it." Kurt could feel the tears behind his eyes again. He was on his way to a breakdown and he didn't want to.

"Kurt, what did Puck do? Did he hurt you? Did you guys…oh no, you broke up didn't you." Carole knew from the pained look on Kurt's face that that was what happened. She and Kurt may not be as close but she's been where he has been and she knows that look.

Kurt just let loose and began to sob uncontrollably again. "No I swear we're fine. We're fine. We're just having a break." That was it wasn't it? This is why Kurt was trying to numb himself. He didn't want to believe it was actually over. When the thought entered Kurt's brain he sobbed harder. Burt pulled his son into a tight embrace.

"Kurt, is the alcohol all gone?" Kurt nodded.

"What about the pills?" Kurt looked up to see Finn standing in the door. "I saw you sneak them in your bag. Why do you have them?" Burt looked at Kurt and Kurt continued to sob.

"They helped me numb the pain when the alcohol wasn't enough." Kurt replied.

"Give me the pills Kurt." Burt said. Kurt pointed to his bag and Carole dog inside to find a flask and a pill bottle. She took them to the trash and threw them away. "Listen to me kid, we're going to make you feel better okay. You can't keep this bottled inside. You have to let it out or else we can't help. You don't have to be alone in this." But said.

Kurt looked to see Finn and Carole nodding. He was glad to see they weren't going to desert him like Puck did. "And Mercedes would definitely be there to help. She's been on my back about you non-stop. The whole club has. Dude, we're all here for you." Kurt just smiled at Finn, a true smile, and nodded his head. Things would get better.

Kurt walked into school the next day sober. It was the first time in a month and he actually felt like he was going to be okay. He didn't have morning Glee that day but he had afternoon rehearsal and he needed to apologize to the club for yesterday.

When Glee finally did roll around he was the last to walk in and everyone stared at him. He put his stuff down on the piano and gave sheet music to the band and Brad. He then walked to the middle of the room.

"Mr. Schue, I have something I need to say." Will nodded at his student. "Over the past month I have been horrible to you guys. I have pushed you away and snapped like I didn't even know you. But that was only because I was going through something painful." He took a deep breath. "I know that's no excuse but it was for me. I felt so much pain and sorrow that I drowned myself in alcohol. It was the only thing that really helped." He looked at Puck to see a pained expression on is face. He even dropped Quinn's hand to wrap his arms around his stomach. "I'm getting help now and I'm going to need your help too. I…I just can't do this alone anymore." He began to tear up but held back.

Mercedes was the first to speak. "You know I got your back white boy. I love you so much." She smiled at him. The rest of the club joined in with their nods and approval.

Puck stared at Kurt. He didn't want to be the cause of all this pain and sorrow. He just wanted to be with Quinn. But now that he had her and was looking back at Kurt he saw all the damage he had done. All the unsolved issues. He loved Quinn but while he was with her he just couldn't stop the feeling that something was missing. He still loved Kurt, and that was unfair to Quinn but he did. And everyday he regretted leaving Kurt more and more. All he wanted to do was kiss the pain away but he doesn't know if Kurt will ever give him the chance again.

"I have a song I'd like to sing. It's not quite a happy song but it sums up how I've been feeling lately. Maybe it'll bring me closure." He looked at Puck one last time before the music started.

_For you I was the flame  
Love is a losing game  
Five story fire as you came  
Love is losing game_

One I wished, I never played  
Oh, what a mess we made  
And now the final frame  
Love is a losing game

Kurt stared at the club. This song pretty much summed it all up for him. He still loved Puck but he was tired of losing all the time. It always seemed that when he fell in love (Finn and Puck) he always lost it all._  
_

_Played out by the band  
Love is a losing hand  
More than I could stand  
Love is a losing hand_

Self-professed profound  
Till the chips were down  
Know you're a gambling man  
Love is a losing hand

Puck stared at Kurt. How did he let him get away? He wanted him back, he needed him back. He needed to feel whole again. He just felt so empty without Kurt. He didn't want to lose him. No, he was going to get Kurt back.

_Though I battled blind  
Love is a fate resigned  
Memories mar my mind  
Love is a fate resigned_

Kurt sang his heart out. He did battle blind. He didn't know what he was getting himself into when started dating Puck. He didn't know if he wanted Puck back or not. He still loved him. He'd always loved him. But he was so afraid of the pain again._  
_

_Over futile odds  
And laughed at by the gods  
And now the final frame  
Love is a losing game  
_

Kurt finished the song and everyone was on their feet applauding him. It felt good. He looked over at Puck who was clapping and staring intently at him. He didn't know what was going through that boys head but he was curious to find out.

After practice let out Kurt saw Puck tell Quinn to leave without him. He went to grab his stuff and thank Brad when he was stopped by Puck. "Can we talk?"

"Uh, sure. What's going on in that big head of yours?" Kurt laughed. It was still a little painful but he was getting better.

"I need you to just sit there and here me out. You can't say anything until I'm done okay?" He asked. Kurt nodded. "Okay. I still love you. I know that's probably the last thing you want to hear but it's true. This past month I thought Quinn was all I ever wanted. I thought now that she wanted me, everything would be cool. But shit…Kurt I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." Kurt said with watery eyes.

"And I know I've fucked up. But god everyday I saw you, every day you got worse, I felt like I just needed to hold you. That I needed to be with you not her. And I'm sorry I snapped at you yesterday. I didn't mean to, I just felt like I had to, she was still my girlfriend."

"Was?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I kind of told her I couldn't do this. That's why she left without me. Look Kurt, I know you probably want nothing to do with me. If I were you, I'd want nothing to do with me. But please just…I still love you and I want to be with you so badly it hurts. Can we try again?" He looked at Kurt's expression. He seemed to be thinking so intently.

He stood up to leave. Maybe this was a bad idea. He was stopped by Kurt tugging on his wrist. Kurt stood and cupped Puck's cheek and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. "I still love you Noah, but you hurt me." Puck got chills when Kurt said his name. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to be with you. I don't think I could live without you. This past month was horrible. You mean everything to me Noah." Puck leaned his forehead against Kurt's. "So I need to know. Tell me you'll never do this to me again because I can't ever feel this way again."

Puck pulled Kurt into a passionate kiss that sent sparks flying in their heads. Puck finally felt whole again. He knew this is where he belonged. He needed to be with Kurt to help him and to make sure he never got hurt again. "I'll _never_ hurt you again. I love you so much, Kurt Hummel. I'm never going to let you go again." Kurt smiled at him and pressed his lips against Noah's again.

Maybe love was a losing game, but Kurt might just win this one.

**A/N: So I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I know I enjoyed writing it. Once I got started I just couldn't stop. Tell me what you guys think. Songs were: Back to Black, Wake Up Alone, Love is a Losing Game, and Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow all by Amy Winehouse.**


End file.
